Acompañante de Amor
by Crayolatita
Summary: Bella esta desesperada por reconquistar a su ex novio Mike, asi que contrata un acompañante para la boda de su hermasna, pero que sucedera cuanod ese acompañante le hgas sentir cosas desconocidas ?¿  Lemon  18


_**Acompañante de amor.**_

Era demaciado temprano pero Bella, no podia dormir de la ansiedad así que decidió levantarse haber si encontraba algo que hacer, necesitaba tranquilidad así que cuando sonó el teléfono no atendió y la contestadota se activo.

… Bella, recibí tus mensajes … los nueve, tranquila, estaré ahí y haremos que tu ex novio se arrepienta de haberte dejado. Te veo en el vuelo 23 B camino a Londres, adiós.

No lo podia creer, una mujer como ella con una vida completamente ordenada, haciendo esto. Trabajo, amigos, familia, todo menos amor, su vida estaba vacía desde que Mike la había dejado hace dos años.

Se sentó en el suelo con el pijama puesto a ordenar todas sus pertenencias, viajaría a Londres, al casamiento de su hermana menor Renesme con el mejor amigo de su ex novio, Jacob. Eran la pareja perfecta, como ella y Mike hace dos años; tomo una foto vieja en las que se encontraban ambos sentados en el parque.

Jamás se repuso de la partida de su amado, tal vez porque nunca supo porque la había dejado, todo había sido tan rápido, sin motivos ni explicaciones un día el le dijo que no la quería y se marcho, así sin mas y hoy, dos años después ella, como una loca desesperada, había pagado 6000 dólares por un acompañante para la boda de su hermana, solo para que Mike la viera y deseara volver con ella.

En otro momento de su vida no lo hubiera echo pero la situación lo ameritaba. Miro el folio con la información de su acompañante.

Nombre: Edward Cullen.

Edad: 26 años.

Profesión: Medico General

Ocupación Actual: Terapeuta en el hospital central de Forx

Detalles: Graduado con honores, padrino de una fundación para niños y amante a los viajes.

Estaba todo lo que necesita de el, todo menos su foto, habían quedado en no conocerse, era estupides confiar en algo así ya que si el hombre era tremendamente feo el plan se iría a pique, pero había decidido confiar en sus mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie

**Flash Back****.**

_**Vamos Bella, una amiga lo contacto para que la acompañe a un funeral y dijo que era guapísimo, comento Alice mientras bebía su café.**_

_**-Si, Bells, Emmet lo conoce, es terapeuta del amigo del primo de su primo segundo. Acoto Rose convencida.**_

_**-No chicas, no se,. Se quejo Bella.**_

_**-Se que saldrá algo bueno de todo esto. Se defendió Alice.**_

_**-Esta bien, que mas puedo perder. Se rindió bella y marco el numero del acompañante.**_

_**A partir de ahí no había vuelta atrás**_

**Fin del flash back**

_**Pov Bella**_

Demonio se me hace tarde.

Puse todo sobre mi ultima maleta y baje por el ascensor hasta la planta baja donde me esperaba mi remis para ir directo al aeropuerto, esta nerviosa, tenia un agujero en el estomago.

En el viaje pensé todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos años, mi vida (amorosamente hablando) se había ido al caño, tenia un excelente trabajo y era una mujer independiente, siempre lo fui, de chica mi hermana menor se quejaba de que siempre me tenían como la mas linda y popular en el instituto , así era, pero eso no me impidió de enamorarme del Mike, el era perfecto, divertido, responsable, algo alocado, perfecto para mi.

…Señora hemos llegado. Dijo el conductor sacándome de mi pensamiento.

Le pague y me dirigí a tomar mi vuelo, deje mis maletas y espere paciente hasta que mis amigas vinieran a despedirse.

-Belli! Escuche gritar a Alice de lejos. Me voltee y venia corriendo, prácticamente arrastrando a Jasper, su novio.

-Alli, gracias por venir.

-De nada amiga, sabes que la semana entrante viajaremos para allá los cuatro

-¿ Alguien me nombro?. Se escucho la gruesa voz de Emmet resonar en el aeropuerto

El y rose me abrazaron, después se unió Jasper y Alice, los extrañaría, solo era una semana pero estaba acostumbrada a verlos todos los días.

Alice y jasper salen desde el instituto, Jasper es el hermano de Rose, Alice se enamoro de el antes de conocerlo.

Rose se había ido a vivir con Emmet hace un año, yo como buena planeadora, había dicho que cuando se casaran yo me encargaría de la boda, las tres teníamos un negocio como Organizadoras.

Una vez que me despedí de mis amigas , tome mi vuelo. Dentro del avión, se me formo un nudo en la garganta , el camarero me ofreció una copa.

-¿Es la primera vez que viaja? La noto tensa

-No, es que estoy esperando a alguien , ¿el baño?

-por acá sígame

Me pare y me dirigí al baño, solo para pasar el tiempo, antes de entrar me voltee a ver al camarero

- Sabe, realmente no tengo por que contarle mis penas a usted, pero es que estoy tan nerviosa

- ¿A quien espera señorita?. Pregunto el camarero sonriendo ante mi declaración

- Al hombre que tomara el asiento 23B frente al mió.

El camarero sonrío y dijo - Bendito sea el 23 B con n too femenino.

Me voltee y vi a un hombre de espaldas dejando su maleta, era alto, con espalda ancha y bien formada, después de años de amistad con Alice y Rose sabia reconocer un buen cuerpo y este hombre era dueño de uno … y muy bueno.

Si de espaldas era lindo de frente era un Dios!, se volteo cuando una anciana lo empujo sin querer y le sonrió de una manera que jamás había visto sonreír a nadie, ese hombre era hermoso.

Tenia el cabello completamente despeinado que le daba un toque sexy, su piel era blanca como la cal y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda profundo, su dentadura era perfecta y a través de su remera gris se podia ver su definido pecho y brazos y ni hablar de la cola que le marcaba ese pantalón negro. ( _Larga vida al Dios Edward _) Pensé cuando se sentó en el 23B y confirme que era el.

Me arregle el cabello _( ¿Que haces estupida? No te lo quieres tirar _) y camine hacia el, llevaba un vestido marrón clarito hasta el muslo y unos suecos de corcho con detalles rosas, el me observo desde mis pies hasta mis ojos y sonrío de lado, el aire se me atoro en la garganta.

-Isabella. Afirmo con su voz aterciopela, poniéndose de pie frente a mi.

-Bella, ¿Cómo has estado Edward?. Conteste dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Muy bien, gracias bella . Dijo puntualizando mi nombre y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Le sonreí y me senté en donde correspondía, me di la vuelta y hable tan rápido que creo que ni yo me entendí.

- Sabes, mi familia no es normal, mi madre parece de 5 años, mi padre, es un completo neurótico por las leyes de transito y mi hermana es de las que se interesa en controlar toda la atención a su alrededor, y ni contar de mis amigos. Escupí todo de golpe

-Creo que podré lidiar con eso. Dijo sonriendo con dulzura. - Descansa es un largo viaje.

Le hice caso y a los quince minutos, con mi Ipod a todo volumen me dormí profundamente.

Me levante cuando el avión se movió abruptamente

-Que demonios!. Dije cuando el avión se volvió a agitar

…Señores pasajeros, por favor ajústense sus cinturones tenemos algo de turbulencia, muchas gracias.

Dios, estaba jodida, esto me daba miedo. Me di vuelta para buscara Edward pero no estaba en su asiento, ¿estará bien?, decidí ir a ver donde estaba, con la excusa de ir al baño, el avión era lo bastante grande como para que este en la cocina o en los baños de atrás, así que me pare intentando no hacer ruido y le pregunte a la señora que estaba atrás mió

-¿Disculpe no vio al hombre que estaba conmigo?

-Ho, no pero señorita ajuste el cinturón hay turbulencia

-Si, pero necesito encontrarlo para ver si esta bien

Fui para donde se encontraban los baños y otro movimiento del avión me hizo golpearme contra la puerta que se abrió y choque contra alguien que estaba adentro.

-Lo siento es que…

-¿Bella que haces aquí?. Jodido carajo, era Edward, estaba mojándose la cara en el lavado.

-Lo siento edward, es que hay turbulencia y no te encontré pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

Hubo otra turbulencia mas fuerte que las anteriores y solté un gritito abrazándome a edward, me mordí el labio al sentir su torso definido contra mi pecho

-¿Le tienes miedo? Pregunto sonriendo mientras me pasaba un brazo por la espalda para abrazarme

-No, bueno si, esto no pasa siempre que viajo.

-Todo estará bien, comenzaron hace rato , por la tormenta, tu no te diste cuenta por que tienes un sueño pesado. Sonrió

- ¿ha si?

Otro movimiento mas fuerte y me abrase mas a el

-Dios, nos vamos a morir, no quiero morirme ¡todavía no planifique mi boda!, (_creo que estaba exagerando debido a los nervios_) Alice tiene pensado ir de compras una vez en Londres, Rose quiere que sea la madrina de su hijo y Emmet, pobre Emmet que será de el sin que lo defienda de los regaños de Rose, no me quiero morir. Dije apretando mas fuerte a edward quien soltó una carcajada musical completamente despreocupada.

- ja ja, bella mírame. Pidió al ver que tenia la cabeza enterrada en su pecho ( _Tenia un aroma muy rico _) mientras los movimientos se hacían mas fuertes.

-Bella, cielo, mírame por favor. volvió a pedir Edward y levanto mi cara con una de sus manos colocándola en mi mejilla para acariciarme el pómulo con el pulgar. Su mirada parecía decir mas que sus palabras, era profunda, me daba una confianza que nunca sentí, lo tenia a solo unos centímetro y de repente mis labios comenzaron a picar ¿por la falta de contacto?

-No nos vamos a morir, no dejare que te suceda nada, yo te cuidare. Sentencio con una sonrisa ladeada jugando en sus labios. El avión se azoto muy fuerte y me estrelle mas contra el, sentí cada fibra de su cuerpo sobre el mió

-Tal vez si pero vayamos a morir pero no será por la turbulencia dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando mi boca.

-¿Que?

-Vamos, nos sentaremos, antes de que te lastimes. Dijo tomando mi mano y saliendo hasta los asientos.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos y después de media hora de turbulencia el piloto anuncio que había llegado a Londres. Estaba a salvo y Edward me miraba sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Lo lamento, es que a veces soy muy trágica. Dije en mi defensa.

-eso esta bien, yo soy muy despreocupado. Contesto sonriendo

Tomamos nuestros bolsos de manos y bajamos, ¡Londres era hermoso!, era de noche y todo se encontraba levemente iluminado por las luces de las demás aviones y de la luna llena.

-Wow, esto es lindo. Dije mirando el cielo

-¿Nunca has estado aquí?

-No, jamás, mi hermana se mudo aquí hace dos meses y es la primera vez que vengo ¿tu?.

-Mis padres viven aquí. Dijo sonriendo.

-Ho, ¡que bueno!.

-así es, bueno vamos a buscar a nuestros chofer. Tomo mi mano y caminamos así por todo el aeropuerto hasta que encontrarnos un auto negro y a su lado un señor con un cartel que decía "Swan-Cullen", nos dirigimos y el chofer nos encamino hasta lo que seria nuestra casa.

Ingresamos y puse mis maletas sobre la cama al igual que edward, para acomodar la ropa.

Edward comenzó a sacarse los zapatos mientras tarareaba una canción que no conocía.

-¿Que haces?. Pregunte mientras sacaba una muda de ropa.

-Me voy a duchar dijo muy despreocupado, se saco la remera y … ¡Alabado sea el señor por poner frente a mi a este hombre jodido carajo!. Su torso era perfecto, tenia los hombros fuertes y rectos, unos abdominales perfectamente marcados al igual que sus brazos y su pecho y esa V corta que formaba su cadera, se me hizo agua la boca de solo pensar donde terminaba.

-Puedes mirar, es parte del paquete dijo sonriendo torcido

-No solo miraba el tatuaje. Intente modular pero se me trababan las palabras, Edward sonrió y se comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón ( _¿No iba a hacer lo que creo o si?, el sentido despreocupado era literal en el _)

-Me lo hice en el instituto, tenia 17, fue cuando perdí a mi abuelo. Acoto encogiéndose de hombros mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón, intente enfocarme en lo que decía pero se me hizo difícil cuando lo vi con ese bóxer negro.

-Ho, lo siento, ¿que significa?. Pregunte corriendo la mirada mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía a la ducha

- El y yo solíamos ir a Francia a un bar que adoraba y este es el nombre del bar en francés "No me arrepiento de nada". Dijo sonriendo y sacándose el bóxer. Quede estupefacta, ¿estaba de espaldas a mi mostrándome su trasero?

Se metió en la ducha y hablo

- ¿Sabes?, soy muy profesional y te he contado demasiado sobre mi. Vamos a repasar las reglas antes de ir al evento. Los 6000 que me diste son por las dos semanas, sabemos todo lo que incluye, viviremos en la misma casa y todo eso, pero si quieres intimar o algún otros servicio me lo dirás antes y te diré si acepto o no, claro será otro dinero, eso no estaba en el contrato. ¿claro?

- (Debía avisarle con anticipación se me daban ganas de tirármelo). Si, claro, ¿pero puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Dime

-Muchas mujeres han querido pagarte para intimar.

-Así es, no todas las mujeres solo quieren un acompañante

-¿Y te has acostado con ellas?

- Eso no debería decírtelo pero no, rechace a todas las mujeres que me quisieron pagar por sexo. Contesto mientras a través de la cortina veía como masajeaba su cabello.

-Ho y nunca ¿te has enamorado de alguna?

-No jamás. Dijo tranquilo - ¿Me pasas la toalla?

Le pase la toalla sin mirar y me dirigí a la cocina a comer algo, no quería verlo salir así de la ducha, despeinado, su aroma impregnado la habitación, con una toalla a la cintura y nada bajo, con las gotas recorriendo el camino de su pecho hasta llegar a … _Dios se me esta cayendo la baba._

_-_Bella, estoy listo y ¿tu? Pregunto mirándome recargado en el marco de la puerta, tenia puesto una camisa gris oscura y chaleco negro y un Jean negro con zapatos del mismo color, la camisa tenia los tres primeros botones desabrochados y dejaban ver el comienzo de su definido pecho.

-Ya me cambio y vamos.

Pase a su lado y su aroma me golpeo de frente, sufrí un pequeño mareo pero el me agarro

-¿Te encuentras bien?. Pregunto sonriendo

-Si , solo el cansancio .

M puse un vestido estraples, que se volvía un poco mas ancho en mis piernas hasta la altura de mi muslo, era negro con una fina línea blanca en el busto y en el final del vestido, tenia una cinta blanca en la cintura adornada con una flor.

-¿Estoy bien así?. Pregunte dando una vuelta para que edward me viera. sonrió de lado y se despeino mas el cabello.

-Le sacaras el protagonismo a la novia con tu belleza bella. Dijo caminando hacia mi y tomándome de la mano

-Ja, no seas tonto, no es tan lindo

- No, tu lo eres. Dijo Jalando de mi hasta la puerta, me sonroje pero no dije nada

Nos dirigimos en mi auto hasta el evento, los nervios comenzaban a presionar con el solo echo de saber que vería a Mike.

Entramos tomados de la mano y la primera en venir fue mi madre, Rene.

-Mamá!, disculpa la tardanza dije abrazándola.

-Hija, me correspondió el abrazo y al oído murmuro ¿Has parado por un rapidito en el camino con ese hombre?

Me puse de todos los rojos posible, como siempre mi madre haciendo comentarios desubicados.

- Mamá, te presento a Edward Cullen.

-Buenas noches señora, lamento haber entretenido a su hija mas de la cuenta, acoto sonriendo picaramente, mi mama sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue murmurando un "Me gusta, me gusta" mientras movía la cabeza.

-¿Como has sabido que decir a mi madre?. Pregunte atónita por lo bien que la supo manejar, comenzaba a pensar que mi dinero había valido la pena.

-Es mi trabajo, cariño. Contesto enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Luego se acerco mi hermana, que como siempre ni nos dedico cinco minutos ya que estaba ocupada siendo el centro de la atención

Edward se fue al bar y yo me dirigí a saludar a mi prima leah y a mi papa charlie.

-Papá!, lo abrace por la espalda y el se dio vuelta correspondiendo mi abrazo

- ¡mi reina!, te he extrañado

-Yo también papi. Dije sonriéndole

-¿Donde esta el muchacho del que me hablaste?

-Allá sentado. Señale a Edward que charlaba muy amenamente con el futuro esposo de mi hermana, Jacob.

-Ho, ¿acaso lo has sacado de catalogo? Sonrió papá

-_ Si supieras… _Ja, si es muy lindo, es terapeuta.

-Ho, voy a charlar con el , ve con las mujeres cielo. Me beso la frente y se fue, lo vi palmearle la espalda a Edward quien le estrecho la mano y le ofreció una copa. Sabia que lo haría bien.

Me fui con mis amigas y estábamos charlando de todo un poco cuando Leah mi prima me pregunto quien era "Mi prometido"

-Esta por allá dije señalando a Edward, quien giro la cabeza y me sonrió de lado para luego acercarse a nosotras con toda su elegancia.

-Wow, es muy lindo primita.

Edward me tomo por la cintura saludo a todas asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Amor dijo besando la comisura de mis labios. -Me tienes abandonado, comienza el brindis ven.

Tomo de mi mano y se coloco al lado de la barra detrás mió tomándome por la cintura y descansando su cabeza en mi hombro, realmente el gesto era tierno, su respiración rozaba mi cuello y no me dejaba concentrar hasta que vi a Mike dirigirse hacia el escenario

-¿Es el? Pregunto edward haciendo cara de asco

- Si, el es Mike. Afirme mientras tomaba colocaba mi mano en la mejilla de Edward e inclinaba mi cabeza para depositar un beso en su cuello, Mike paso su mirada de mi a Edward y frunció la nariz, hacia eso cada vez que la molestaba algo

Todos dijeron algunas palabras, incluso yo y luego de cenar, mientras Edward charlaba muy amenamente con todos los invitados mi padre me saco a bailar

-Papá … sabes que me da vergüenza y Nesie se enojara

-No, eres una excelente bailarina, no te lleve a tomar clases desde los 5 para nada. Dijo mientras bailaba conmigo.

-Eres increíble, dije pasando una mano por su hombro y agarrando su mano con la otra.

-Hija, como va tu trabajo, no me has contado de ello

-Bien, Alice y Rose son mis socias, a las tres nos va excelente ¿Te acuerdas de ellas?

-Si claro, son divinas. Y ¿Edward? … es un hombre muy agradable, sabe de todo, y es muy buen mozo, mucho mejor que Mike.

-Papá, no quiero hablar de Mike y si, edward es excelente, desde que lo conocí me siento segura con el y me trata muy bien, tenemos muchas cosas en común, me cuida y estoy muy bien.

…Perdon. Dijo edward tomando el hombro de mi padre -¿me dejaría bailar esta pieza con su hija?

-Claro. Charlie se separo y edward tomo su posición pero pegándome mas a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo la estas pasando? pregunte

- la verdad excelente, todos son muy agradables y tu mamá es fuera de serie, totalmente extrovertida. Contesto sonriendo

-Si, lo es. Somos opuestos, no nos parecemos en nada.

-Ho, claro que sep, tienes el color de cabello de tu madre, con la textura de tu padre, tienes los ojos de ella, la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa y la manera de caminar.

- ¿A si?

-Así es. Dijo y de un momento a otro se tenso

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tu ex novio esta mirándome con reprobación y burlándose me di con sus amigos.

-No le des importancia

-Claro que no, no desperdiciaría mi vista con el, teniéndote en frente. Contesto y acorto la distancia entre nosotros para depositar un suave y corto beso en mis labios. Quede muda, una sensación me recorrió de pies a cabezas y mis labios casi ardieron cuando se separo, sentí la enorme de necesidad de besarlo de nuevo.

-Vamos a beber algo.

-Si ve a pedir las bebidas que voy al baño.

Subí a mojarme la cara y cuando salí del baño me choque con mike

-Bellita, tanto tiempo

-Hola Mike, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, tu veo que también , cambiar de aire de te ha vuelto mas hermosa dijo acercándose.

- hummm, se.

-Ven déjame darte un abrazo, me acerco a el y me abrazo, sentí , sentí …_nada._ tal vez seria cuestión de tiempo para que volviera la química.

Baje y luego de una hora mas, con fuimos a casa, Edward se dio una ducha mientras yo terminaba de acomodar las maletas, una vez que el salio se acostó a ver la TV mientras me duchaba yo, cuando salí, estaba bocabajo y se había dormido, la TV estaba encendida así que tome el control de su mano y la apague, lo mire por unos minutos antes de apagar la luz de su mesita de noche, era realmente muy lindo y agradable, ¿Por qué trabajara de esto? Talvez algún día me lo contara.

Me acosté y me caí rendida en un sueño profundo.

Me despertó el olor a café y la luz que entraba por la ventana, me dirigí al baño a cambiarme y una vez que salí fui a la cocina, Edward se encontraba sentado en la mesada con una tasa de café en la mano, con solo el pantalón pijama y descalzo pero s cabello estaba húmedo, debido a la ducha seguramente, cuando me vio sonrió.

-Buenos días Bella.

-Buenos días, ¿que hora es?

- las nueve, no quise despertarte, te vi muy cansada. ¿Quieres desayunar?

- claro ven siéntate conmigo, desayunemos. Dije palmeando la silla a mi lado

Se sentó a mi lado y me sirvió café, desayunamos charlando sobre las noticias de la tele y lo que haríamos hoy, de echo me reí bastante con sus ocurrencias y sobre algunas cosas de el, como que era alérgico al suavizante para ropas y que la primera vez que su abuela lo uso edward termino rascándose con un tenedor como si fuera sarnoso, yo le conté sobre mis múltiples caídas y el se reía cada vez que le mostraba alguna pequeña cicatriz. Su risa era totalmente musical, era raro verlo así de tranquilo, y no trabajando.

-Edward ¿Por qué trabajas de esto?

-realmente no es trabajo de echo solo hago esto con cierta gente, lo tomo como parte de mi investigación para mi libro, casi a todos les digo que no pero cuando tu me llamaste algo en tu voz me hizo aceptar.

-Desesperación dije sonriendo amargamente.

-esperanza, diría yo. Acoto llevando las tazas al fregadero.

-Vamos es tarde.

Nos cambiamos y fuimos la casa de mis padres para almorzar con ellos, después iríamos a la clase de baile para las damas de honor y los padrinos.

Cuando llegamos Mike estaba en la puerta jugando al béisbol con Jacob, ellos eran mejores amigos, así había conocido a Mike, Jacob era mi amigo y una vez en una fiesta me lo presento.

Pase a su lado de la mano de edward y Jacob que estaba mas lejos grito

-Edward, espero que después de almorzarte te unas al partido junto con mi padre y los demás.

-Por supuesto será divertido Jacob. Hablo de vuelta. Siempre con esa elegancia tan característica.

Ayude a mi madre con la comida mientras el charlaba con mi padre y tenia en brazos a Sam el bebe de leah, le hacia muecas y el niño le jalaba el cabello mientras reirá a carcajadas. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a jugar con las manitos de Sam, el tenia 6 meses era un bebe hermoso y se ve que Edward le caía bien ya que no paraba de intentarle hablar, en su idioma claro y de sonreír cuando Edward le hacia alguna mueca.

-Bella ven, murmuro Leah desde la puerta, me asome y lo vi con el bebe en brazos meciéndolo y tarareando una canción mientras tocaba algunas teclas del piano de mi padre

-Realmente ese hombres es bueno, Sam no se duerme con cualquiera y al parecer Edward lo ha conseguido.

-Si, pero no sabia que tocaba le piano. Fruncí el ceño, eso no lo decía en su historial.

Leah y yo nos acercamos, leah tomo el bebe agradeciéndole a edward quien sonrió de manera tierna mientras ella lo llevaba al mecedor para que siguiera durmiendo.

Yo me senté su lado en el piano y pase las manos por las teclas

-Tocas? Pregunto

- no, mi mama si, yo solía cantar mientras ella tocaba.

-ho, vamos tocare algo para ti y tu cantaras algo para mi. Dijo alzando las manos cono si hubiera descubierto América.

-NO! Me da vergüenza

-Vamos bella canta, se escucho la vos de mi padre desde la puerta, cuando me di vuelta mi madre, Jacob, Nesie Mike y los demás nos miraban

-Vamos amor, murmuro edward en mi oído y beso mi cuello luego de guiñarme un ojo

Carraspee y abrí el libro que se encontraba frente al piano, si mi madre no lo había cambiado encontraría la canción que quería

-¿Que buscas hija?

-the only exception. Dije buscando la canción.

-Si, si esta. Respondido, mirándome raro.

La encontré y la puse frente a edward , comenzó a pasar las manos por las teclas y la música floto en el aire, cuando fue el momento, comencé a cantar

_As a child (_Cuando era niña)

_Seen my dad mourn (_vi a mi papá llorar)

_And cursed the wind _(y maldecir al viento)

_He broke his own heart _( rompió su corazón)

_And we saw ... _(y vimos)

_As he tried to reassemble _(como trato de volverlo a armar)

_And my mom swear _( y mi mamá juro que)

_she never would forget _(ella nunca se dejaría olvidar)

_And that was the day I promised _( y ese fue el día en que prometí)

_love song ever _( jamás cantarle al amor)

_If there _(si no existe)

_But honey, _( pero cariño)

_You are the only exception_ ( tu eres la única excepción)

_You are the only exception _( tu eres la única excepción)

_You are the only exception _( tu eres la única excepción)

_You are the only exception _(tu eres la única excepción)

Cante e inconcientemente mire a edward quien aunque tocara el piano, no dejaba de mirarme con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que yo no.

…

…

_And I've always lived like this _( y siempre he vivido así)

_maintaining a comfortable environment, away _(manteniendo un ambiente confortable, distante)

_I had sworn to myself that it was the content_, ( me había jurado a mi misma que era el contenido)

_he felt very lonely_ ( se sentía muy solo)

_Because none of them was always_ ( porque ninguna de ellas siempre )

_worth the risk, but _(valieron correr el riego)

_You are the only exception_ ( tu eres la única excepción)

_You are the only exception _( tu eres la única excepción)

_You are the only exception _( tu eres la única excepción)

_You are the only exception_ ( tu eres la única excepción)

Seguí cantando mientras Edward me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las ultima notas quedaron en el aire y edward me miro a la espera de ver algo en mi mirada, y se ve que lo vio por que sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

…este es el momento en que la besas querido. Acoto mi madre, el me miro y yo solo le sonreí, se acerco y el idiota de mi Mike carraspeo rompiendo el silencio _comenzaba a odiar a ese hombre… ¡bella viniste por el! _grito mi voz interior. Edward se paro y tomo mi mano

-Tal vez en otro momento. Musito guiñándole el ojo a mi madre.

Almorzamos hablando sobre los últimos preparativos para el casamiento y algunas anécdotas sobre la infancia, edward se reía a carcajadas cada vez que mi mamá le contaba alguna que otra travesura de cuando era pequeña, hasta que todos nos dedicamos a salir al parque mientras los niños jugaban y los hombres tenían su partido de béisbol, nosotras organizábamos la despedida de soltera para mi hermana.

Una vez que decidimos donde ir e hicimos unos llamados fuimos a ver a los hombres jugar, la chicas comenzaron a decir que querían jugar pero yo no sabia batear así que edward se ofreció a enseñarme

Se coloco detrás de mi con una mano en mi cintura, la otra en mi cuello y su boca rozando mi nuca, se pego a mi cuerpo soltando una pequeña risa y hablo bajo en mi oído.

-Bien bella, la primera vez siempre cuesta, solo déjate llevar. Suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, entendí el doble significado y me sonroje, mi hermana lo vio y comenzó a reírse.

-Claro edward, haré lo que me pidas. Murmure cerca de su boca. Me miro los labios y negó con la cabeza, nos preparamos y cuando Jacob tiro la bola batee mandándola lejos.

-Bien bella corre. Dijo edward y comencé a correr mike no llego a la pelota y yo llegue a la base antes que el, edward salto con los brazos en alto mienta las chicas gritaban de felicidad, yo lo abrace por el cuello y el me dio vueltas en el aire.

-Gracias amor. Dije con mi mayor cara de inocencia, Edward tomo mi cara entre sus grandes manos y deposito un pequeño y tierno beso en mis labios _(¿porque no me daba un beso como correspondía en vez de un piquito?), _yo no quería un simple beso, así que tome el cuello de su camisa y lo jale hacia mi con fuerza besándolo sin importarme si los demás miraban.

El no dudo, me tomo de la cintura y me presiono mas contra el, pase mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo permiso y Edward gustoso abrió su boca. La sensación de ese beso era inexplicable, era fuerte pero tierno, el calor se acumulo entre ambos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder en la batalla que tenían nuestras bocas, nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire y los silbidos de mi familia, Edward me miraba con los ojos oscuros de deseo, yo solo le sonreí picaramente y le bese la mejilla para luego darme vuelta y seguir jugando.

La tarde paso de lo mas tranquila, la presencia de mike me pasaba desapercibida, algo me decía que ya no me importaba. El teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, me disculpé de la mesa y salí a atender

-Hola

-Bella! Amiga! Estamos de camino a Londres! Estamos por subir al avión en media hora. Chillaba Alice llena de emoción

- Eso es fabuloso, le diré a edward que vayamos a buscarlas al aeropuerto.

-¿Como va eso eh?. Pude imaginarla mover sugestivamente las cejas como su hermano Emmet.

- Eh , la verdad es que ya no estoy segura de querer volver con Mike solo la estoy pasando bien con Edward y mi familia.

- y quien pregunto por Mike .Se escucho gritar a Rose. - Yo hablo de Edward pequeña bella. Musito Alice

-ho, eh la verdad es bueno, … _que no me descubra por favor…_

- bien, bien ahora la verdad.

-ah Alice es un dios! No te das una idea lo lindo que es, además de simpático inteligente y tiene un cuerpo de mil demonios y ni te cuento como besa!…

- ah! Grito Alice - lo beso, Rose! Bella beso a edward, dime ¿te gusta?

- hummm, eh.. _demonios no me había puesto a pensarlo, me gustaba. _- es lindo.

- bien te ayudare cuando te vea con el, nos vemos Bella, Adiós. dice Emmet que le compres chocolates!

-Adiós Alice mañana los veo en el aeropuerto.

Corte y cuando me di vuelta Edward estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, tenia una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios … Estaba jodida, carajo, me había jodido sola, ¿acaso me había escuchado?.

- ¿estas bien?. Comento acercándose, Mi padre esta atrás de el mirándonos con disimulo.

-Si era Alice ¿podemos mañana ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto?

-Claro, cielo.

-Si no quieres puedo tomarme un taxi Edward. Dije poniendo las manos en su pecho haciendo mi mejor actuación ya que mi papa nos miraba (_tampoco era que me costaba_).

- para nada dijo tomándome de la cintura. Nunca …podria negarte nada. Respondió enfatizando la palabra "nunca" y "nada"

-Bien vamos a casa, no quiero que mi novia este cansada. Dijo Edward llevándome hacia la salida.

…

…

Los Próximos cuatro días fueron geniales, decidí pasar tiempo conociendo Londres y a Edward.

Me llevo a muchos lugares lindos como el Museo Imperial War, El castillo de Leeds, Leicester scuare y la columna de Nelson. Todos eran hermosos, me asombraba lo mucho que sabia Edward y siemrpe me contaba historias sobre los lugares que visitábamos, mi favorito fue el Leicester Scuare ya que tenia muchas luces y la verdad es que se convirtió mi favor ti cuando vi a edward siendo iluminados por miles de ellas, jamás había visto un hombre tan hermoso en todo sentido de la palabra.

Cando volvíamos a casa, preparábamos la cena juntos, ya que a Edward no le gustaba la comida rápida, así que mientas cenábamos él me contaba mas sobre esos lugares, como los había conocido, a donde había viajado, cosa que yo escuchaba atenta y fascinada, por sus movimientos al hablar, cuando se tocaba la nariz, cuando repetidas veces se pasaba las manos por el cabello, o chasqueaba con la lengua en señal de reprobación, después mirábamos alguna película o edward me tenia despierta hasta tarde haciéndome mil y una preguntas.

La semana entrante luego de volver a casa de mis padres y explicarles que no había ido porque quería pasar tiempo con Edward nos fuimos a casa, me cambie y luego de estar lista edward me llevo al bar donde nos esperaban para la despedida de mi hermana.

-Quieres que te pase a buscar o te llevan?

- no nos llevan, gracias

Bajamos y yo me burlaba de el con respecto a que no sabia si mi dinero valía, llevaba así todo el viaje, me gustaba escucharlo reír, era extraño, cada vez que sonreía mi corazón se aceleraba, con Mike ni con nadie jamás me había pasado así que desconocía la sensación.

-Tu crees eso? Contesto acercándose

-Lo creo, no se si eres buen acompañante. Dije sonriendo

- vamos Bella en dos segundos puedo hacer que te olvides de Mike y hasta de tu propio nombre. Dijo desafiándome

-Ho eso lo quiero ver. Conteste recargándome en el auto.

Me sonrió, miro para todos lado y tomo mi cara entre sus manos para estamparme contra el auto de la potencia con la que me beso.

Le correspondí enredando mis dedos en su cabello. El beso se había vuelto casi salvaje, yo lo atraía mas contra mi y Edward presionaba como queriendo traspasarme, sentimos carraspear y nos boletamos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento interrumpirlos prima mía pero tenemos que entrar. Dijo leah parada en la puerta del bar junto con todas las demás chicas.

-Ho, lo siento. Dije poniéndome colorada, abrase a edward y el murmuro en mi oído -Valgo cada centavo. Y soltó una carcajada.

-Ho y Edward, no creo que el labial rosa de convine. Dijo leah riéndose. Edward se paso la manos por la boca y se saco el resto de mi labial.

Luego de soportar las bromas de mi primas y las amigas de mi hermana sobre Edward el beso y otras cosas entramos y comenzó ¡la fiesta!.

Bebimos, bailamos, cantamos, bebimos , bebimos, bebimos y volvimos a beber. No estaba ebria solo que estaba desinhibida, tenia conciencia de todo lo que podia hacer y caminaba perfecto, solo estaba feliz.

Nos fuimos a pasear por la cuidad y cuando se hicieron las 5 de la madrugada volví a casa. Entre despacio para no despertar a edward y me di una ducha, cuando salí y me dirigí al a cama la vi vacía, camine hasta el comedor y me encontré a edward acostado en el sillón con el control en la mano y tapado con una ligera sabana, no se puede decir que estaba ebria por lo que tenia pensado hacer ya que me había duchado y estaba completamente sobria, así que solo diremos que me dieron ganas al verlo acostado ahí con su espalda al descubierto, bocabajo con los labios entreabiertos. _( ya! Isabella_)

Me acerque a el y le tome una mano, enseguida se despertó y me miro confundido, tire de el para que se pare, pero solo se sentó en la cama

-Que sucede, ¿te sientes mal? Dijo mirándome y restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

No respondí solo me acerque para besarlo, dudo un poco pero me correspondió, tomo mi cintura y me hizo sentarme a ahorcajadas de el para seguir besándome

-Bella … ronroneo sobre mi boca. - no creo que pueda tenerme.

-Shh … solo quiero estar contigo edward. Susurre dejando besos por todo su cuello

Se levanto conmigo encima y comenzó a caminar con mis piernas enredadas a su cintura a tropezones hacia la cama, su erección rozaba la ropa interior debajo de mi vestido, eso estaba poniéndome a mil.

Caímos sobre la cama y soltó una carcajada, me beso en la boca con rudeza, esto se estaba volviendo candente, tenia demasiado calor. Fue dejando besos húmedos y una que otra mordida detrás de mi oreja y por mi cuello, cuando llego a mi yugular yo deslice mi mano por la extensión de su miembro sobre el bóxer y el mordió esa zona de mi cuello provocándome espasmos de placer.

Con un gemido de placer siguió bajando mientras sus manos buscaban el cierre de mi vestido, me posiciones sobre mis codos para que el bajara el cierre, el sonido de la cremallera bajando me mojo mas. Me miro sonriendo de una manera totalmente excitante y ataco mis labios mientras bajaba mi vestido por mis hombros, se quedo mirando mi cuerpo en ropa interior y me mordí el labio en respuesta a su mirada de deseo, lo traje hacia mi y me voltee para quedar encima de el comencé a dejar besos mariposas por su pecho, y en cada unos de sus abdominales, el solo gemía y suspiraba mi nombre, seguí bajando hasta encontrar con el elástico de su bóxer, se coloco sobre sus codos y me miro

-Be … lla, no …

-Quiero probarte edward, susurre mirándolo fijamente, el solo echo la cabeza hacia atrás y yo mientras besaba la V corta de su cadera me deshice de la molesta prenda.

Cuando vi su erección completamente firme contra mi, casi me corro con solo penar lo que venia, pase mis manos por toda su extensión y escuche a edward largar una maldición seguido de un gruñido casi animal

-dios bella, me matas.

-De placer …sentencie antes de llevarme su miembro a mi boca.

Chupe, lamí y bese todo a mi paso, edward no paraba jadear y maldecir. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y comenzar a embestir en mi boca inconscientemente, me miro fijo mientras yo devoraba su erección y acaricio mi cabello

- sigue … hummm … cerca … no … ven. Jadeaba en busca de aire, no le hice caso y aumente mi ritmo, su respiración se volvió errática y tomo mi cabeza mas fuerte mientras empujaba

-Ha!, humm, bella, dios, bella ha! …haa!, bella! Grito y sentí su liquido llenarme toda la boca.

Subí dejando beso por su cuerpo mientras el recuperaba aire.

Me miro fijo y nos hizo girar dos veces pero la cama se acabo y caímos, soltamos una carajada pero eso no nos impidió seguir amándonos.

Edward se coloco arriba mió y desgarro mi ropa interior.

-Me toca, dijo y sin previo aviso metió su cabeza entre mis piernas.

-Dios!, Edward! Sigue. Chillaba casi sin aire.

El seguía enterrando su legua en mi intimidad y metió dos de sus dedos bombeando lentamente, no tarde en que mi cuerpo comenzara a convulsionar debido al placer, me aferre al cabello de edward y moví mis caderas contra el, bombeo dos veces mas con sus dedos y me vine cobre su boca al igual que el que lo había echo, sonrió mientras se lamía los labios y murmuro un bajo "deliciosa" para luego subir y colocarse entre mis piernas, su erección rozo mi centro y ahogue un gemido en su boca mientras el se hundía en mi.

Entro de un solo tirón sueva pero firme y comenzó a moverse, una vez que encontré el ritmo para ambos, hice fuerza y lo voltee quedando yo arriba, seguí besándolo mientras me movía en círculos sobre el.

Tomo mi cadera y acelero el ritmo como el quería, coloque mis manos a los lados de su cabeza y lo mire fijo mientras se tensaba, estaba cerca, ambos los estábamos.

-Dios, bella, me vuelves loco. Jadeo en mi boca.

-Si!, Si! casi … Aumente el ritmo, casi no me podia contener.

Cuando un latigazo de placer me recorrió la espalda y el embistió como podia perdiendo el ritmo supe que estábamos al borde, lo bese y solté su nombre en un grito al igual que el soltó el mió y caímos, juntos, el placer nos recorrió desde la punta del pie hasta el último cabello de nuestra cabeza, quede jadeando por la falta de aire y me tumbe a su lado para que me abrazara mientras recuperábamos el ritmo cardiaco.

-creo que debemos subir a la cama perezosa. Dijo haciendo ademán de sentarse.

-No tengo sueño. Murmure besando su cuello.

- yo nunca dije que te dejaría dormir, sol quería que estés … mas cómoda. Contesto mientras se ponía de costado y delineaba con su dedo las facciones de mi cara, su aliento dulce me golpeaba de frente y me esta mojando otra vez. Edward pareció entenderlo y lentamente mientras dejaba pedeos besos y caricias se coloco sobre mi, se apoyo sobre sus codos a los lados de mi cabeza y me miro.

-Estas hiperventilando. Dijo sonriendo besando mi cuello, sentí su sonrisa sobre mi piel.

-¿puedes besarme? Pregunte en un acto de sinceridad que hasta a mi me sorprendió.

El solo sonrió y me beso.

Lentamente paso su mano por mi pierna mientras empujaba contra mi lentamente, demasiado tortuoso pero sentía cada poro de mi piel pegado al suyo, lo vi cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones del momento, una vez adentro yo moví mis caderas contra el y comenzamos a besarnos mientras embestía contra mi. Sus manos estaban por todos lados, sentía miles de caricias.

Sentí un nudo en mi estomago crecer y edward enterró su cara en mi cuello.

-Mas, mas rápido ed … Jadee en su oído. Acelero sus movimientos si eso era posible.

-be… lla.

Lo sentí tensarse y soltar un gemido para morder mi cuello mientras se descargaba en mi, sentirlo dentro mió y su mordía fue todo lo que necesite para irme con el, asi estuvimos una, dos, tres veces mas, al final entrada la madrugada me venció el sueño y me dormir abrazada a edward, en el gesto mas intimo y despreocupado de cariño.

Me desperté con unas suaves caricias sobre mi espalda desnuda y atrapada por unos fuertes brazos, mire hacia arriba y Edward era la viva imagen de la despreocupación, yo estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, el con una mano hacia círculos sobre mi espalda y tenia la otra por detrás de la cabeza.

-buenos días amor susurro dándome un dulce beso -Lamento haberte despertado

-No, estoy bien, además tenemos que ir a buscar a los chicos al aeropuerto ¿Qué hora es?

-las nueve. Dijo

-Me tengo que duchar dije parándome acordándome que mi cuerpo estaba desnudo, edward me miro y se escucho un profundo ronroneo desde el hondo de su pecho, sonreí y lo mire por sobre mi hombro

Te espero adentro Edward Cullen. Dije caminando hacia la ducha, 10 minutos después estábamos parados dentro de la ducha, yo con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras el tenia una mano en la pared y con la otra tomaba mi cara para besarla mientras me penetraba fuerte, mi espalda presionaba contra la pared fría de cerámica, Edward entra y salía de mi cada vez mas rápido, el orgasmo me golpeo y con ello se fue edward, mordí su cuello para no gritar de placer.

-Lo siento. Dije acariciando con la yema de mis dedos la marca que comenzaba a ponerse roa en su cuello.

-no lo sientas, no me molesta, a demás yo te hice una igual ayer.

-si pero no quedo la marca, esta durara una semana.

- no importa. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y besándome.

Terminamos de "bañarnos" y salimos para el aeropuerto.

_**Pov Alice.**_

Cuando le dije a bella que llamara a Edward supe que terminarían juntos, los había visto y desde pequeña cuando veía algo no me equivocaba.

Luego para confirmar mis sospechas la llame antes de tomar un vuelo a Londres y me dijo que ya no estaba segura de que le interesaba Mike newton. Estaba echo, estaba casi segura de que se terminaría enamorando de Edward.

Después de todo lo que sufrió por el imbecil de Mike se merecía algo mejor (_cualquier cosa era mejor que el)_ pero Edward era una excelente persona, lo conocía por ser compañero de facultad de Jasper, habían estudiado medicina juntos y Edward se había dedicado a acompañante para sacar algunas conclusiones para su libro. Aunque se que desde que se cruzo con bella estuvo tentado a dejarlo todo, total lo terminaría dejando de todas formas.

…

…

Recién llegábamos a Londres, Emmet y Jasper se encargaron de llevar las maletas momentáneas, las demás las mandarían entre hoy y mañana .

_¡Teníamos que estar preparadas!_

Íbamos caminado entre la multitud haber si encontrábamos a Bella … y lo hicimos, la boca de Emmet y Jasper se abrió hasta sus rodillas.

Bella, por descontado, estaba con Edward. El estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos y ella tenia metidos los brazos entre los del y lo abrazaba por la cintura, ambos se reían y Edward le robaba pequeños besos mientras ella hablaba y sonreía, eran perfectos juntos.

Yo solo sonreí al verlos, Emmet quiso llamar su atención pero yo se lo impedí quería verlos interactuar un segundo mas.

Bella deshizo su abrazo y metió la mano en le bolsillo de edward y saco una bolsa de maní con chocolate, el la abrazo por la cintura y ella los abrió, le saltaron algunos y el se carcajeo, bella lo miro "enojada" y le desordeno el cabello, Edward finjo mirarla con enojo y la beso.

Estaba dicho, Bella estaba rotundamente enamorada de Edward y el parecía igual o mas enamorado.

Tenia que fotografiar este momento, saque mi cámara de la cartera y los fotografié.

-Te dije que no apostaras contra Alice Emmet. escuche chillar a Rose y bella se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz

-Chicos! Grito y arrastro de la mano a Edward para abrazarnos. _Esto seria divertido._

_**Pov Bella.**_

Estaba peleando con Edward por haberse reído de mi catástrofe con el chocolate cuando escuche la voz de Rose

-Te dije que no apostaras contra Alice Emmet … Me di vuelta y Emmet se sobaba la cabeza, Rose lo miraba enojada. Jasper sostenía maletas y con la otra mano hablaba por celular mientras que Alice me miraba, no corrijo, nos miraba con esa cara que yo conocía, vaya a saber hace cuanto que nos estaba mirando.

-Chicos! Grite y tome de la mano a Edward para presentarlo.

Camine y abrase primero a Rose y Alice,

-Bella te extrañamos! No teníamos con quien jugar.

- dios! Alice acá podrás jugar a **"viste a bella y gánate un dólar"** dije riéndome.

Vi a Edward estrecharla mano de Emmet y abrazar a Jasper…¿_se conocían_?

Chicas, dije llamando su atención, les presento a Edward, lo señale y El sonrió

-Ella es Rose la novia de Emmet. Rose estrechó su mano y le sonrió.

-Ella es Alice, la novia de Jasper al que tengo una leve sospecha que conoces?. El asintió y Alice para mi sorpresa le dio una abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-así es bella, Edward y yo estudiamos juntos en el instituto.

-Bueno bueno. Belli Bu! Grito Emmet y me abrazo levantándome en el aire.

Todos rieron.

No subimos al auto de edward, Alice y Jasper venían con Nosotros y Rose y Emmer iban en un auto que habían alquilado hasta que les trajeran el suyo.

Edward tenia una mano al volante y la otra agarrada a mi mano con los dedos entrelazados, charlábamos de varios temas y no me pasaban desapercibidas las miradas de Alice para ver como nos llevábamos.

Llegamos a casa y nos dispusimos al almorzar mientras charlábamos, a la tarde los chicos se fueron y me quede con Edward, tomamos café, miramos películas y terminamos haciendo el amor en la cocina.

-creo que te debo todo un sueldo de las veces que hemos hecho e amor. Dije sonriendo. Estábamos en la alfombra edward estaba apoyado sobre su codo y yo de espaldas.

-ja, creo que debemos hablar de algo. Dijo acomodándose

-Dime.

-Me gustas. Sentencio mirándome fijo.

- Tu también. Afirme, no le podia mentir

-Pero me pagaste para ayudarte a reconquistar a tu ex. Respondió con expresión de dolor.

- ya No quiero eso, quiero llevarme bien contigo.

- ¿llevarnos bien? Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-si, conocernos, como amigos pero con ciertos beneficios, talvez todavía no quería una relación seria pero mas adelante…en serio me gustas Edward.

-Amigos … murmuro serio.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño y lo bese, no quería que se enojara.

-¿Que te parece una ducha y vamos a la casa de tus padres?. Dijo retirándose con cuidado pero rehusándose a que lo toque.

-Con una condición. Dije levantándome y tomando de la mano, el se paro conmigo y camino hasta donde lo llevaba. Estaba con una mini y solo mi corpiño y edward tenia solo un bóxer Azul.

Lo leve hasta la cocina y comencé a besarlo, primero no respondió, pero lo seguí besando hasta que me tomo por la cintura y me correspondió

-Bella. gruño mientras mordía su oreja. -Te lo advierto, no quiero. Dijo separándose, pero no le hice caso su cuerpo me demostraba que me necesitaba así el se enojara, por lo que le dije.

No le hice caso y seguí besándolo, me dio media vuelta quedando con mi espalda presionada contra su pecho, mi trasero contra su erección y con mis manos en el mesón. Edward comenzó a besarme desde atrás y a bajar el cierre de mi pollera.

-te dije que no me provocaras bella. Dijo hablándome con voz ronca

-Hmm, respondí cuando rozo su erección contra mi trasero ahora desnudo.

-¿ te gusta? Ronroneo en mi oído.

- Tu me gustas. Te necesito. Dije

Me acaricio la espalda y libero su miembro solo suficiente, rozo la punta de su erección contra mi entrada

-No, ahí no … atrás. Dije jadeando

Edward me miro y sus se pusieron negro de deseo -¿seguro?, lo haz echo antes?

Pregunto preocupado

-No, quiero hacerlo contigo.

Edward me miro y se inclino para besarme, con amor bronca, dolor, frustración, toda clases de emociones pero no se detuvo, lo sentí abrirse paso en mi trasero, sentí presión, mucha presión pero no dolor, Edward soltó un grito se placer junto al mió cuando entro por completo en mi.

-Estas tan … estrecha.. Jadeo

Moví mi trasero contra el y arremetió con las embestidas. El placer era infinito, la presión que ejercía sobre mi área era deliciosa, me incline para ver a edward hacer gestos de placer y sentí la burbuja amenazar con explotar en mi interior.

-Ma Ed … Mas!. El acelero el ritmo mientras mi interior se ceñia apretando su miembro y lo escuchaba gritar de placer,

-Bel .. Lla.. Ha, ha , haa!. Bella.!. Grite y Edward embistio frenéticamente hasta que senti su liquido dentro de mi

salio de mi para voltearme y besarme con amor, pero, luego de ese beso, no dijo nada solo se hasta la ducha, era como que todo lo que tenia que decir lo dijo con ese simple beso.

Lo vi entrar en la ducha y entre tras el, lo voltee y lo bese, el me correspondió y terminamos haciendo el amor en la ducha pero sabia que el estaba dolido. Fuimos a lo de mi padre.

Cuando entre mi papá me pidió si podia bajar a buscar vino y a edward le pidió si podia ir a buscar a Nesie, cuando subí Edward estaba blanco, le pregunte que le sucedía pero no me dijo nada y me sonrió pero no le llego a los ojos, eso me asusto.

Paso la cena y nos encontrábamos comiendo el postre, edward no había metido bocado, me levante a buscar mas crema y cuando estaba en la cocina Mike me intercepto impidiéndome el paso

-¿que paso Mike? Pregunte confusa.

-Bella, he pensado mucho este ultimo tiempo y verte con Edward me hace pensar muchas cosas.

- (_ho no, no ahora, no me iba arruinar mi momento con Edward) _No Mike, en serio estoy bien con Edward, mejor dejemos ahí todo y olvidemos de esta estupidez. Pase a su lado …

-Cambiaste mucho, creo que podría decirse que eres mas madura …

No lo escuche y seguí, cuando iba a subir las escaleras El hablo.

-M acosté con tu hermana …

Mi vida se detuvo, no por celos ni orgullos, por dolor … ahí comprendí todo. Los días en la cabaña los cuatro, las tardes en que el desaprecia, la separación abrupta y sin explicaciones.

-Q.. que? Pregunte

- me acosté con tu hermana, cuando aun estábamos de novios, luego te deje y pensé que solo seria una vez pero no, seguimos como conejos y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaba mal nos separamos pero cuando Jacob le pidió matrimonio me di cuenta de que la amaba, pero ella no a mi. Creo que te lo mereces, mereces una explicación.

No quise escuchar mas, y subí corriendo Todos me miraron cuando mis lagrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones … todos me miraron pero nadie me dijo nada, _todos sabían … _Edward corrió hacia mi y me abrazo

-Ya, ya bebe, no llores ya pasara … _ya pasara … ya pasara … el tambien lo sabia por eso su cara hace unas horas ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿me mintió, no me ama?_

Me solté de su abrazo y salí corriendo de alli, el siguió mis paso lo sabia, corri hasta que no me dio el aire, pero me alcanzo.

-que quieres maldita sea!

-Bella, por favor, me entere hace algunas horas y no podia decírtelo.

-no, porque Edward? Diablos, confiaba en ti, porque me fallas! Todos me fallan siempre.

- no, jamás te falle, siempre te di todo lo que tenia no me eches la culpa de todo.

-la tienes, me has lastimado.

-anda bella vamos! Desquítate conmigo! Échame la culpa de todo, y refúgiate en eso para fracasar en el amor nuevamente, sabes que tal vez te sientas tan mal que eches todo a perder!

- no me importa eres un mentiroso!

-Yo? Y tu?, sabes que, no se puede tener todo controlado con una mierda!, tienes que correr riesgos sino no funciona! Vives diciendo que tienes todo organizado un carajo! No tienes nada! bella nada! te di todo! Te ofrecí todo el amor que puedo dar y to solo me dijiste que no querías compromisos. Tu eres la mentirosa! ahora?¿ pero claro para darte mi corazón no es serio pero para mentirte si?¿ yo no te puedo lastimar a ti pero tu a mi si?¿ que te crees que no tengo sentimientos?¿ sabes porque te hice el amor cada noche maldita sea?¿

Edward me había tomado la cara entre sus manos y me hablaba casi en un murmullo pero parecía desesperado. No le conteste.

-Contesta maldita seas! Sabes por que te hago el amor cada jodida noche de mi puta y solitaria vida?¿ por que te amo, te amo mas que a mi propia vida, así como eres, te di todo lo que tenia sin pedir nada a cambio y no lo pediré, te necesito como el aire mismo si no es mas y tu que?¿ solo me tienes para sacarte las ganas de sexo y reconquistar a tu ex novio, solo te gusto nada mas! Al carajo con eso Bella! Lamento haberte ocultado esto tan solo por dos jodidas horas pero no te atrevas a llamarme mentiroso cuando te mientes a ti misma. Me oiste?¿

-Sigues mintiendo callate, no me mientas mas! Gritaba por que no queria oirlo , no podia escuhar lo que sentía, no quería lastimarlo, no, era una cobarde y estaba aturdida por lo sucedido, mi vida era un desastre y no lo queria alli.

-Basta callate, callate. Gritaba sin parar

-Al carajo Bella, no puedo darte lo que no tengo, al carajo con toda esta jodida mierda, intenta no arruinarte… te amo. Sentencio dándome la espalda y partiendo.

La habia jodido, y sola, lo habia culpado de la mentira de toda mi familia tan solo por que el me escuchaba, era una mierda.

Pase el dia entero con Alice y Rose en su casa, les conte todo y tambien lo de Edward, las dos casi me obligan a salir a buscarlo pero era tarde, seguramente ya me odiaria por no haber sido valiente.

Esa noche no dormi, pense todas y cada unas de las cosas que el me habia dicho, cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra de apoyo.

Al otro dia me cambie para ir al casamiento de mi hermana, esperaba que ella se lo dijera a Jacob y no que le mintiera para casarse … eso esperaba.

Me encontraba retocándome en mi habitacion cuando tocaron la puerta, por un segundo tuve la ilusión de que sea Edward pero toda mi esperanza se desvaneció cuando la cabeza de mi hermana apareció por la puerta

-Permiso, puedo pasar?

-Ya, estas adentro.

-Bella, te queria agradecer por no decirle nada a Jacob. Dijo acercandose a mi para poner una mano en mi hombro, me voltee como si tu tacto me quemara.

-No me toques, no vuelvas a hacerlo, no te hagas problemas no dire nada, pero piensa bien lo que haras, si prefieres dejarlo elegir si quiere amarte como eres o si le mentiras para casarte con el y luego arruinarle la vida con tu jodida mentira. Puedes pedirme que me calle, de echo lo hare pero no me pidas que no me sienta mal!, crei haberte conocido, crei haber conocido lo que me rodeaba y no lo era.

-Bella, lo siento tanto, nose que me sucedió pero fue un error.

.Anda Nesie va, piensa en tus decisiones déjame con mi vida a mi.

Nesie se limpio las lagrimas y salio de mi habitacion, respire hondo y termine de arreglarme.

Cuando sali y me dirigí a la iglesia los pies me pesaban, como si no me dejaran llegar, no podia estar alli, me sente en las escaletas que daban al costado de la misma, no me di cuenta cuando mi padre se sento a mi lado

-Princesa,

-Papá, porque no entras?

-Nesie pidió un segundo para hablar con Jacob pero lamento decirte que no es su mentira la que te agobia hija mia. Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-No lo se papi, no se que hacer.

- es ese muchacho, Edward, bella querida, jamás vi a alguien mirarte con tanto amor aun sin que el se diera cuenta ya te amaba, antes de conocerte te esperaba, no puedes dejarlo todo por esto, estas mal, apóyate a el … ¡lo amas?.

-_ Amor, amar, te amo … fuerte ¿estaba enamorada? ¿Lo amaba …si… un momento, si! Lo amaba, incluso antes de que todo esto pasara, incluso antes de que me besara, lo amaba, en el primer instante en que lo vi lo supe Amaba a Edward Cullen! _Si, conteste orgullosa -Si papá lo amo, con el alma

-Entonces ve demonios, ve por el y ten como diría tu pequeña amiga Alice "sexo de reconciliación toda la vida"

Me reí ante su comentario, había escuchado decir eso a Alice siempre. Lo abrase y fui a buscar a edward… ¿Dónde?.

En el camino me cruce con Alice.

-Bella Bella ven

-No, Alice tengo que encontrar a Edward

-Si lo se me dejo esto para ti. Me extendió un sobre amarillo, lo abri y tenia todo el dinero que habia pagado por su compañía, además tenia un papel con mi nombre.

_Bella: _

_Esta todo, confía en mi, no podia aceptarlo, seria mentirme, estar contigo no fue una companía, estar contigo fue un regalo. _

_Espero que puedas ser feliz, dejarte querer y date el permiso de querer a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que yo te quiero a ti… Cuídate mucho, prometo extrañarte cada minuto de mi vida … me iré lejos donde alguna vez tuve un pasado cercano y desee que vinieras conmigo, estaré bien, recibiré apoyo incondicional. Si me necesitas ve alli … donde comencé. _

_Con amor Edward Cullen._

Una lagrima mancho la hoja.

-Alice, debo encontrarlo.

-Nose donde puede estar. Contesto Alice.

Repase la carta en voz alta

… _me iré lejos donde alguna vez tuve un pasado cercano y desee que vinieras conmigo, estaré bien, recibiré apoyo incondicional. Si me necesitas ve alli … donde comencé. _

… Los padre. Dijo Emmet mientras se ataba los zapatos.

-Que? Pregunte

- los padres, los que siempre te apoyan como dijiste en eso que lees, son los padres. Dijo encogiéndose de Hombros.

Ahí recorde …

_-¿Nunca has estado aquí?_

_-No, jamás, mi hermana se mudo aquí hace dos meses y es la primera vez que vengo ¿tu?._

_-Mis padres viven aquí. Dijo sonriendo._

Los padres de Edward vivían aquí! Si! Corri hacia Emmet y lo abrace. Tome el auto de Alice y me encamine para la avenida, alguien tenia que saber algo. Cullen, Cullen … piensa bella! … Bingo!.

Tome mi celular y marque Atención al cliente, creo recordar que Edward me comento que su padre era un medico muy importante Car…Carlo…Carlise si, Carlise Cullen.

Operadora?

-Si, buenas tarde que necesitas

-Hola, que tal. Necesitaba saber una dirección es de suma urgencia y solo se el nombre completo

-Dígame haber si la puedo ayudar señorita

-Carlise Cullen, Dr carlise Cullen.

-Humm, si el director general del hospital centre del Londres.

-Si, podria decirme su dirección?

La operadora me paso la dirección y acelere hasta encontrar la calle, cuando di con ella busque el numero

- hmmm 2332, 2332 donde demonios estas?¿

Una casa enorme se abrio frente a mi con un cartel que decía sobre las rejas negras "Dr Cullen"

Baje despacio, el cuerpo me temblaba.

Toque el timbre y el portero sonó con la voz de una mujer

…Si?¿

-Buenas tardes señora soy Bella Swan, creo saber que su hijo Edward esta aquí puede ser?

Se hizo silencio

-Si pasa.

La puerta sono y camine por el largo Jardin hasta la puerta donde me abrió una señora baja, de cabello bronce y ojos verdes como los de Edward.

-Hola, soy Esme, la madre de Edward.. Dijo estrechándome la mano, con un gesto maternal en la cara.

-hola, señora Cullen soy…

-Bella. Dijo sonriendo.

-Si, supongo que edward esta aquí no?

- Si, a llegado a noche, me ha contado todo , pasa, charlemos un segundo.

Entre y me sente en el sillon mientras Esme iba por un te, cuando llego se sento a mi lado

-Edward ha llegado ayer, muy mal para mi gusto, me ha contado lo que sucedió …todo, desde el principio. El y yo siempre tuvimos mucha confianza, es mi unico hijo, mi bebe.

Tengo que aceptar que jamás lo vi enamorarse, siempre amores pasajeros y a ti te ama con el alma pero como madre y mujer tengo que serte sincera.

Yo se que lo amas, me doy cuenta, si no no estarías aquí pero a veces con eso no alcanza, para amar por completo tienes que dejar que te amen, si lo amas y dejaras que te ame ve sube esa escalera y ve por el, pero si no daras el 100% de esto no dejare que lo lastimes, asi que tienes la puerta abierta, tengo asuntos que hacer. Esme me sonrió con dulzura y salio.

Tenia razón, sin esperar mas subi las escaleras y me encontré con una sirvienta

-Señorita la habitación de Edward Cullen?¿

-la ultima, pero pido que nadie lo molestara

-esta bien gracias. No le hice caso y camine hasta alli.

Me pare frente a la puerta y respire hondo. Golpee, se me paro el corazón cuando escuche su voz del otro lado

-Ángela te dije que no quiero ver a nadie! Grito con la voz amortiguada por algo.

Coloque la mano en el picaporte y estaba abierta, asome a cabeza y lo vi acostado bocabajo con la cabeza debajo de la almohada

_-_ ¿A mi tampoco quieres verme? Susurre parándome en la puerta

Levanto la cabeza rápido y me miro como si tuviera tres ojos.

-Pensaste que era tan tonta como para no entender tu mensaje? Dije sonriendo

-era por si me necesitabas. Murmuro bajito

-exacto, te necesito, mucho. Edward soy una tonta, se que no quieres verme pero aunque sea escúchame, fui una tarada, una jodida cobarde por no decirte todo lo que sentía. Te pido que me ayudes a dejar que me cuides, no quiero a nadie que mas que a ti, no quiero que me dejes. Termine casi en un susurro.

Edward se paro y camino hasta mi, pensé que me gritaría de todo pero me congele al sentir sus brazos rodeándome y mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr.

-No quiero que te vayas. Murmuraba yo con la cara en su pecho, lo abraza para que no se alejara

-no me iré, me quedare todo lo que tu quieras. Dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos

-entonces quiero que te quedes para siempre… Y me beso.

Me beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, me sujeto fuerte entre sus brazos, jamás quería salir alli, lo abrase y bese con fuerza temiendo que cuando abriera los ojos ya no estuviera y mi vida se fuera con el, con el solo echo de su recuerdo.

-No quiero que me sueltes, nunca. Dije abrazándolo.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo, … Confia en mi. Dijo mirándome.

Lo bese nuevamente pero con otro sentimiento, lo necesitaba, deslice mis manos por su pecho sin dejar de besarlo, le levante la remera y el subió los brazos para ayudarme, todo parecía en cámara lenta.

Lo vi tirar la remeta por algún lado de la habitación sin dejar de mirarme por un solo segundo.

Comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, mis labios picaban por su contacto pero el solo me mirada con amor, deslizo mi vestido con suaves caricias por mis hombros y cayo al suelo, me acerco contra el y me beso con rudeza, caminamos hasta la cama y caímos uno encima del otro.

Edward desabrocho mi sostén con una sola mano mientras la otra la pasaba por mis costados, sus dedos hacian estragos en mi piel, yo solo podia suspirar en su boca mientras lo besaba y delineaba los musculos de su espalda con mis uñas.

Sus dedos llegaron hasta mi ropa interior y se deshizo de ella de un tiron, se apoyo sobre sus antebrazos a los lados de mi cabeza mientras yo levaba mis manos a su pantalón para bajar el cierre y retirarlo, con su ayuda los pantalones y boxers volaron fuera de su cuerpo, por primera vez me detuve a observarlo detenidamente, era un ángel. Un angel en este infierno de placer … un angel … y mi demonio, si tenia que ir al infierno por el lo haría gustosa, me quemaria por solo sentir sus caricias.

Abri mas mis piernas mientras lo sentia acomodarse entre ellas, la punta de su ereccion presiono mi entrada y solte un gemido que no me di cuenta si era suyo o mio, Edward paso una mano sobre mi pierna para acomodarla mas en su cintura mientras me besaba y se hundia en mi.

Lo bese, tenerlo asi, unido a mi en cuerpo y alma fue lo mejor que experimente en la vida, estabamos tan unidos que no sabiamos donde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el mio.

Con un poco de fuerza nos voltee quedando árriba de el, puse los brazos a los lados y comencé moverme en círculos, Edward solo suspiraba mi nombre entre caras distorsionadas de placer, lo senti tensarse y tomo mis caderas para aumentar el ritmo, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar. Edward me tomo por la nuca con rudeza y pego nuestras frentes

-Mírame Bella. Dijo en un susurro.

Me olbigue a abrir los ojos para perderme en sus orbes esmeraldas, todos los sentimientos se me vinieron encima junto con la ola de placer.

-Te amo Edward. Musite al borde el orgasmo.

-Yo te amo a ti vida. Contesto edward.

Los jadeos se convirtieron en gritos de placer y el orgasmo nos golpeo tan fuerte que me olbligo a cerrar los ojos y perderme en las sensaciones, me segui moviendo para alargar el momento y me fundi en un beso lleno de sentimientos con Edward.

Una vez que recuperamos la respiracion, Edward se coloco a mi lado y me abrazo haciendo circulos en mi espalda.

-No te iras? Pregunte en un murmullo para no romper el ambiente que nos rodeaba.

-me quedare tanto como tu quieras. Contesto mirando el techo.

-entonces que te querre para siempre. Dije sonriendo y cayendo en los brazos de morfeo cuando edward comenzo a tararear una cancion.

TRES AÑOS DESÚES.

Me encontraba en el baño arreglandome para ir a lo de Alice.

Ella y Jasper se habian casado y su bebe tenia 6 meses, Rose y Emmet esperaba mellizos.

Yo por mi parte me mude con Edward, y luego de aquella noche de reconciliacion, para ser mas exactas un mes después me entere que estaba embarazada de Anthony quien hoy en dia tenia casi tres años y era el vivo retrato de Edward, su cabello, sus ojos todo, hasta su pasion por la musica.

Pero ayer me habian entregado los analisis y daban pisitivo, nuevamente estaba embarazada, en mi defensa debia decir que Edward y yo jamás perdimos la pasion que nos hacia tan caracteristicos.

Escuche a Edward revolver el cajon y sali para que no encontrara los analisis.

-Que haces cielo?. Pregunte desde el baño, con mi mejor sonrisa inocente.

- no es obio? Busco algo para Anthony, esta bajo y me dijo que habia metido su muñeco aquí.

-quiere que ayude?. Conteste caminado hacia el.

-por supuesto, ven aquí amor. Me tomo por la cintura y me beso. Miro hacia el cajon y vio el sobre con la insignia del hospital y la fecha de ayer

-que es esto dijo sin soltarme.

- hmmm, nada dame. intente sacárselo pero no me dejo, comenzamos un juego de tire y afloje mientras edward debes en cuando me robaba un beso.

Se alejo hasta la puerta y me sonrio para luego salir corriendo tras ella. Lo abriria.

Escuche sus pasos, un silencio y su carcajada musical cerca de las escaleras.

-Edward! Grite Sonriendo. Se volvio a carcajear y asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

-Creo que sere papá. Dijo dandome la mejor sonrisa torcida para venir corriendo y besarme como si se le fuera la vida.

-Anthony tendra un hermanito! Grito! Y salio a contarselo

-no edward todavía no!. Tarde habia salido por la puerta escaleras abajo.

-Edward! Volvi a girtar y solte una carcajada. Amaba a ese hombre…

FIN


End file.
